


Omegaverse AU Specifics

by Kyper_Typer



Category: N/A - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 16:33:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14548839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyper_Typer/pseuds/Kyper_Typer
Summary: Here are the specifics for my Gakuen Babysitters fic. Some things might change or be added later depending on how the story progresses. Let me know if there are any questions or suggestions that y'all have!Thanks for reading and supporting my other fic!(also I suck at formatting so the hyphens(-) under a bullet point are comments on that specific bullet point)





	Omegaverse AU Specifics

General Things

• Everyone knows what their class is when they are born  
• Everyone has a scent, even betas, and usually family members have similarities in their scents but each person still has a unique individual scent  
• When they reach maturity each class has a presentation process/cycle  
• When they present the first cycle and the next few are relatively mild in comparison to a full blown rut/heat and gradually increase in intensity until their cycle has settled  
• Usually cycles can be every month or every other month, but it differs for every individual really  
• People don’t really lose control of themselves when other people present but they do get attracted/turned on if it’s a pleasing scent  
• Scent glands are on each side of the neck and on the inner wrist of each arm  
• Scenting is important for all classes and it is common for friends and family to platonically scent each other frequently  
• When meeting a new person (on good terms/not a total creep or stranger on the bus or something) its usually common for people to release their scent on their wrist and exchange them  
with each other so that they can get acquainted better  
• Scenting through the neck is more intimate and is usually reserved for family, mates, and close friends  
• Emotions can be detected through scents if it is harsh enough to notice  
• Any class can mate with any class and same presentation couples are fairly common  
-Finding someone with a pleasing and compatible scent is important for mating/finding a mate  
-They can also have more than one mate if all parties are compatible  
• Society isn’t very stereotypical but some people are stuck on old views on omegas being weak and alphas being superior, not a lot though  
• When mating both parties have to willingly accept the bond and give each other a bond mark on a scent gland  
-If its not reciprocated the mark will fade  
-Commonly bond bites are on the neck but can be on the wrist  
-Their scent will change a bit and people will know they are mated  
-Bonds can be broken but its not super common  
• Courting is common for all classes  
-Usually an alpha/beta will be the one courting an omega/beta respectively, but its something anyone can initiate  
-Courting is similar to dating, but it is more serious  
-People who are courting will usually scent mark each other. Similar to normal scenting but a scent mark is stronger and as indicated usually involves biting to leave a mark. It isn’t  
permanent and needs to be renewed every so often until they bond or break off the courting  
-Some Alphas/Betas might not even realize they are starting to court someone they like at first, it can be instinctual to show that they can provide for a mate  
-Courting gifts are common like small trinkets or food  
-Asking the other’s parents is not necessary but is polite especially with high school/college age people 

Alphas

• Usually have stronger more aggressive scents  
• Are able to assert things to the other classes, but they aren’t absolute. It’s really just more like a strong suggestion compelling others to do something  
• Go through a rut that lasts for a few days and is different for each person  
• Once their cycle settles a rut will usually last for 2-4 days and happen about once a month or every other month  
• When in rut their scent becomes stronger  
• When in rut alphas are slightly more aggressive and obviously more fertile/aroused as well as protective  
• If they are mated an alpha will feel the need to breed and protect their mate during their rut  
• Their mate will go into a lighter version of their own cycle and usually couple’s cycles will synch up, or at least be closer together  
• Alphas have a knot at the base of their penis to help with breeding  
• Female alphas have both sets of reproductive organs, but have a type of retractable penis  
• They go through a pre-rut where they are slightly more aggressive and protective of things/mate/people they like  
-Scent starts to get stronger  
• Having an omegas scent with them can help with their rut too. Like on a pillow or a jacket, etc.  
• Alphas don’t loose control if an omega is in heat or presents all of a sudden similar with beta cycle/presentations too, but that doesn’t mean they aren’t totally unaffected by it if the  
beta/omega is unmated  
• They are usually mates to omegas, but can mate with any class

Betas

• Beta’s scents are more neutral and less demanding  
• When in their cycle their scent becomes stronger  
• Betas go though a cycle similar to a rut/heat, but not as severe and are really just more fertile at this time  
• Male betas if mates to an omega can produce a smaller version of a knot for their mate in heat and sometimes out of heat depending on the pheromones being released  
• Male betas can get pregnant too, but it is more difficult for them and isn’t always possible  
• If they have enough testosterone in their system throughout their lifetime female betas will have both sets of reproductive organs similar to a female alpha  
• Can mate with any class 

Omegas

• Omegas have more gentle/calming scents that are sometimes sweeter as well  
• They have a very strong mothering instinct, but they aren’t controlled by it heavily  
-Usually just good with kids in general  
• Omegas go through a heat cycle that lasts from 3-5 days and happen about every month to every other month  
• Similar to alphas, omegas cycles will synch up with their mates or be close to them for optimal fertility  
• When in heat they feel the need to be bred and are usually pretty submissive  
• Also when in heat their scent becomes stronger and more alluring  
• They can get by with out it, but usually having an alpha’s knot can calm the intense waves their heat  
• Having an alpha’s scent can help with a heat too. Usually a scented pillow, blanket, or clothing item will end up in their heat nest  
• They also have a pre-heat where they’re sore/achy, more submissive and clingy, and they can get cramps  
-Their scent becomes stronger and alphas are usually able to pick up on this  
• During this time they usually build or add to their nest for their heat  
• Nesting is important for omegas  
-Put comfortable and familiar scents in their nest, usually family/mate scented things like clothes and blankets  
-Nesting is calming for them  
-Usually will take people they trust into their nest to calm them, like children/family and mates  
-For their heat an omega might have a different nest similar to a regular one but with more scents of their mate/courtmate in it  
• Scenting is also super important for omegas, and if they don’t do it often enough they can get touch-starved  
• Omegas have an extra set of scent glands on their inner thighs. They aren’t usually exposed in day to day life, so they are more for breeding purposes in attracting their mate with a stronger  
scent especially during a heat  
• Male omegas can get pregnant, but sometimes it is more difficult  
• When in heat omegas produce slick to aid in the breeding process  
• Can mate with any class, but usually alphas


End file.
